Where Were You?
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: A select few members of the WWE and their thoughts the day of 9/11 and then 9 years later. I don't know where these stars were on 9/11/01, but I wanted to use them in this story.


Where Were You?

(AN: Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoy this one-shot. I came up with it last night while watching the History Channel about 9/11. I don't really know where each WWE Star was that morning or day, or where they were yesterday, but this was something I wanted to do. RIP to all those who lost their lives that day! The lyrics are by Alan Jackson. ~Krista Hardy)

Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day  
Out in the yard with your wife and children Working on some stage in LA Did you stand there in shock at the site of That black smoke rising against that blue sky Did you shout out in anger In fear for your neighbor Or did you just sit down and cry  
Randy's POV It was the early morning of September 11th 2001 and I was just waking up. I headed downstairs and turned on the TV like I did every morning. I expected to see the morning traffic or weather report, but was being broadcasted across my screen wasn't what I expected. It was approximately 8:50 in the morning and I was watching one of the Twin Towers in New York City burning with thick black smoke rising against the blue sky. As I listened to the new reporters, I realized that I had just been there the week before. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or hearing. I even pinched myself to see if I was having a bad dream. As the news reports kept going, 10 minutes had passed and before I could blink, I watched as a second plane crashed into the second tower. All I could do was think: Was this really happening? Why was this happening? Later that night as we all sat around the dining room table, no one said a word. I thought about all the people who lost their lives that morning not only at the World Trade Centers, but the Pentagon and flight that went down in the field. It scared me to think about what would happen next.

John's POV  
I had just rolled out of bed and groaned about the sun being in my face. I got in the shower and let the hot water hit me. I was still sore from the night before and all I wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep. After drying off and getting dressed, I flipped on the TV and expected to see something simple as the weather report. But what was on TV was definitely not the weather report. At 6:50 in the morning, I wasn't sure what was happening, other than the fact that one of the World Trade Center Towers was on fire. I turned up the volume and listened to the news anchor say that a hijacked plane crashed into the tower. As the camera focused on the towers, anyone who was watching, saw a second plane crash into the other tower. I was shocked and scared at the same time. I grabbed my phone and called my parents. They were watching the news as well and then told me that my brother Dan was called to go to New York City to help out. After I hung up with them, I pulled out my plane ticket. I was scheduled to fly out of Dallas that afternoon. I called the airline, who told me that due to the circumstances, all flights in and out of the United States were grounded until further notice. As I sat in my room trying to figure out a way back to Tampa, my phone chimed with a text from Vince about the events in New York. I grabbed all my stuff and headed to the nearest rental car place. Once I paid for the rental, I started on my 3 day drive home. On the drive to Tampa, I listened to the radio and after about 8 hours of non-stop New York coverage, I turned it off and pulled off to the side of the road. I sat in the car and thought about everything that had happened that morning. Four planes hijacked and more than a few hundred people were dead. Who was doing all this to us and why? Once I reached Tampa, I called my parents to let them know that I was home. They told me that Dan had returned home with minor injuries from helping in NYC. I was thankful that no one I knew died in the attacks, but I also felt my heart breaking for those who did die and for those who lost someone that day.

Did you weep for the children  
Who lost their dear loved ones And pray for the ones who don't know Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble And sob for the ones left below  
Matt's POV  
It was the morning after RAW and it was too damn early to be waking up. But whoever was at my hotel room door wasn't going away. Amy was still sleeping and so I got up and got dressed so that I could kill whoever was waking me up. I opened the door to see my brother Jeff standing there. He walked into the room and told me to turn on the news. Jeff was slightly shaking and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched as the news took over telling us about two hijacked planes that had crashed into the two World Trade Center Towers in New York City. As Jeff and I watched the news, Amy finally joined us. None of us could believe what was happening. As the news went on, we got word that a third plane had crashed into the side of the Pentagon. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We called our dad and Amy called her parents to tell them that we wouldn't be flying back today and that we would just rent a car and drive to the next show. As the day went on, we learned more and more about the tragic events of that day. Four planes total hijacked and crashed killing thousands of innocent people. Jeff, Amy and I got in the rental car and started driving towards the next city. No one said a word for quite awhile and the stereo remained off until I couldn't take the silence anymore. I turned on the stereo and put in some CD's that I had brought with me and we continued driving towards the next city.

Did you burst out in pride  
For the red white and blue The heroes who died just doing what they do Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer And look at yourself to what really matters

Mark's POV

I was still sleeping at home in Death Valley California when the phone rang. It was Vince telling me to watch the news. I rolled over trying not to wake my wife Sara. I turned on the TV and watched the events of New York City. I couldn't believe this was happening. As I sat up in bed, Sara rolled over and woke up. She asked why the TV was on so early and I told her to look at the screen. She sat up and looked just as the second plane hit the south tower. She watched in horror as the two World Trade Center towers burned and the thick, black smoke filled the sky. As I watched, I thought about my ex-wife Jodi and my son Gunner. They moved to New York a few months ago. I leaned over and picked up my cell phone and dialed Jodi's number. It was a sigh of relief when Jodi answered the phone. I talked to her and to Gunner for a little while and told them that if they needed anything to just call me. Sara and I remained home for most of the day watching the news. Since I was out with an injury, I wasn't traveling with the RAW roster and I worried about my co-workers as well that day. I knew that all flights had been grounded and that they were having to drive to take buses to the next city. I called Vince and asked if there was anything that I could do to help out or if he was planning on doing a fundraiser for the families of those killed in the attacks. Vince wasn't sure at that moment as he was waiting to hear back from the city commissioner for New York City. That night while Sara was making dinner, I pulled up my personal bank accounts and came up with a number that I could donate to the families and I wrote out the check, leaving the payee section blank until I heard back from Vince. As I was getting ready for bed later that night, I watched the 11pm news for any updates. They were estimating the death tolls for the 4 plane crashes plus those who were on the ground and the rescue workers. I laid in bed and thought about all the children who lost a parent or parents or other loved ones. I said a silent prayer before going to sleep.  
I'm just a singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you The difference in Iraq and Iran But I know Jesus and I talk to God And I remember this from when I was young Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us And the greatest is love

9 years later... September 11 2010

Randy's POV

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. I was sitting in the backyard watching my 2 year old daughter Alanna play in her sandbox. My wife Samantha was in the house getting things ready for our BBQ that night. As I glanced down at my watch I realized that it was September 11th. I thought back to 9 years ago when I woke up to the tragic events. I couldn't believe that it had been 9 years already. As the day went on, I helped my wife with preparations for that evening and I even got Alanna in the bath and off to bed. Once everyone was at the house, I raised my glass and proposed a toast in rememberance of those who lost their lives and those who lost a loved one 9 years ago. I looked over at Samantha and she had tears in her eyes as she smiled at me.  
Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day Teaching a class full of innocent children Driving down some cold interstate Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor

John's POV

Liz and I had just gotten home from promoting my newest movie "Legendary". As she checked the answering machine, I checked my email. There was a message from Randy to a bunch of RAW stars asking us to take a few moments out of our busy lives to remember September 11th 2001. I hadn't realized that it was the 11th already. I did as Randy asked and then I emailed him back. 9 years gone already, where did the time go? Later that night as Liz and I got ready for bed, it really hit me. The United States was under terrorist attacks and now we are a much stronger and secure nation.

In a crowded room did you feel alone Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her Did you dust off that bible at home Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened Close your eyes and not go to sleep

Matt's POV

September 11th 2010...9 years have passed and I still can't forget the images I saw that day. I was sitting in my hotel room in Europe as I was on the Smackdown European Tour. Jeff and Beth were back in North Carolina keeping an eye on my dog Lucas for me. They were also taking it easy as Beth is pregnant with their first baby. As another life begins I couldn't help but take a few moments of my time and remember the thousands of people who lost their lives. While laying in my room, I received a text from Jeff and then from a few others forwarding a Remember the Fallen of 9/11/01 message. I read the message and forwarded it to a few others.

Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages Speak with some stranger on the street Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow Go out and buy you a gun Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watching And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns

Mark's POV

I knew what day it was from the moment I woke up. My new wife Michelle was already up and in the gym working out. It was my weekend with my daughters and they were still sleeping. I walked into our home office and logged into my bank account and sent an electronic transfer to the memorial fund for 9/11 survivors. After that was done, I went in and got the girls up and we headed into town for a quick breakfast before taking the girls to the zoo. That night after the girls were in bed, Michelle and I reflected on what we were doing 9 years ago today. The images were still burned into our minds and I don't think that they will fade away anytime soon.

Did you go to a church and hold hands with some stranger Stand in line and give your own blood Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family Thank God you had somebody to love I'm just a singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you The difference in Iraq and Iran But I know Jesus and I talk to God And I remember this from when I was young Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us And the greatest is love I'm just a singer of simple songs I'm not a real political man I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you The difference in Iraq and Iran But I know Jesus and I talk to God And I remember this from when I was young Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us And the greatest is love The greatest is love The greatest is love Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day

9 years ago thousands of innocent people lost their lives due to terrorist attacks on the United States. May they rest in peace and may their families be strong on this 9th anniversary. ~ Krista Hardy


End file.
